Thankful
by AnimegirlKiki
Summary: Couples thinking of which person they're thankful for and why. Fluff Happy turkey day! [oneshot]p.s Inochoji in here too forgot to mention that inside  opps!


AN: Here is my thanksgiving flick. See if you can guess the couples! Lol.

Me: Okay no I don't own Naruto! But I do own a leaf head band and Volumes 1-2 of the uncut episodes so there!

Neji: not to mention cards, key chains, figures….

Me; I'm a collector so there.

Neji: There is a fine line you know between a collector and a person who is obsess….

Me: (twitch) you wanna get stuck wearing a turkey suit like Kankuro for being smart?

Neji: Heehee. You are the writer (ducks as a pie Lee tried to bake goes flying)

Lee: OOPS SORRY NEJI! MY YOUTHFUL PIE I THINK GOT OVER COOKED!

Me; Good boy. Heehee.



His thankful for her smile and her kindness. She can always make him smile and make him feel like his is someone. When he is down she always can bring back up.

She is thankful for his strength and energy. When he is strong she always find in herself to be strong as well. When she's tired his energy makes her smile and makes her want to get up and keep going.



His thankful for her strength. She keeps strong and keeps going on. He used to think that true strength was based on your jutsus and abilities. Not anymore though. He now knows that true strength is to never stop loving someone and the strength to forgive them.

She is thankful to just have him. His smirks, his short sentences. But the thing she is thankful for the most is when she kisses him and he smiles wide just for her.



He is thankful for her laugh. It's loud and out going. Her hair swings around as she laughs and he can't help but laugh as well as her long blonde hair moves with her.

She is thankful for his hugs. When she is sad a big and gentle hug from him always helps her with whatever is bugging her. A warm hug to her from him is worth 5 dozen roses.



He is thankful for her for her. She never complains when they are on hard missions not even when they have sleep in a tree or stay up all night. Even in those tough times her eyes always have that glint to them. He knows he'll never been alone.

She is thankful for his persistence. He never let her quit when she wanted to. Because of this she is a stronger ninja. When he bugs her to go with him on a date, she can't help but smile. His persistence is just his way of telling her he cares.



She is thankful for his laziness. Everybody is always rushing around. But not him he takes things slowly and she likes the pace. She never knew how much she missed by rushing until she sat down with him one day to watch the clouds. So when at home, Kankuro learned that he now had to wash his own clothes for his sister was too busy being lazy.

His is thankful for her fighting spirit. He can't help but smile when she beheads a practice dummy. He knows he'll never have to worry too much for she can hold her own. He still worries of course; but not as much as he would have to for any other women. Also helps him when it came to playing shogi with her. Things would get well, interesting when she would try to distract him…gotta love a girl with fighting spirit.

--------

Ta da! If you guess Nar/Hin, Sas/Sak, Neji/Ten, and Shika/Tem then you would be right! Make sure today you think of why you're thankful for someone and them you love them.

Me: Now what does the turkey say Kankuro?

Kankuro: Get stuffed.

Me; (grabs his ear and says in sweetly dangerous voice) Only if the turkey wants to get stuffed and thrown in the oven like Rock Lee's pie….

Kankuro: Gobble. The turkey says Gobble.

Me: Good boy.

(Temari walks in and starts laughing)

Kankuro: Want pie in your face sis?

(Suddenly Ino comes in and trips and he gets hit with pumpkin pie)

Me: See, it's all in the karma dude

Kankuro:……. I love you too sis.

(she is now on the floor laughing hysterically) Love…phttt…you too bro…HAHAHA!

Me: See don't you feel better now?

Kankuro: Somebody please cook me now.

Me: Look on the bright side; she'll have to dress like a reindeer for Christmas (WHAT!)

Kankuro: heehee, joy to the world….

Lee: TURKEY! COME CHOJI THIS WILL DO!

Choji (in bib with kunai): ALRIGHT LET'S CHOW DOWN!

Kankuro: GAAHHH YOU IDIOTS IT'S ME AAAAAAA!!!!!

Me; Ouch that's gonna hurt….(sweatdrop)

Gaara (poking the pie Lee made to see if it's eatable as Kankuro runs from Choji and Lee)

Happy Thanksgiving to everyone around the world!

Lots of Love and Laughs from AnimeGirlKiki!


End file.
